Fred/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} *He was eaten by Kitka (and later regurgitated) in The Falcon and the Snow Job & was possibly eaten again by Kitka in Antics on Ice *In Otter Gone Wild, he is shown to be so dumb he can't actually distinguish Kowalski's drawing of an otter from a cat & kept insisting it was a cat & he drew a cat *In The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel it was shown that Fred loves hugs. *He also had a minor appearance in Mr. Tux and Smotherly Love *In Concrete Jungle Survival he revealed that the Graveyard Eight caught some of his family. *Fred impersonated The Red Squirrel because Private wanted Buck Rockgut to stop being paranoid. *King Julien thought Savio was him in All Tied Up With a Boa. One hint that Julien was mistaking Fred for Savio was because he said: "Long booty" which snakes do not have any rear ends like squirrels & he also said "fancy continental accent.", which Savio has a Spanish accent, while Fred has a continental accent. *Fred got the name, probably by the name of his voice actor, Fred Stoller. *Fred appeared in many episodes (a recurring character and Supporting in The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel) *He appeared in... **'Otter Gone Wild' where he meets Kowalski but Fred keeps asking many questions making him leave **'Mask of the raccoon' where they ask him where Archie is, Fred responds by he is a lousy, backstabbing, cheat before calming down and telling them he's his best friend. He points them out to the cabin where he resides. **'Otter things have happened' Fred was seen digging in trash when they (penguins) were finding Marlene's perfect match. Marlene thinks he's cute and funny (not knowing that Fred's not that smart) but King Julien wanted him out of the picture so they verse with bamboo staffs only for Julien to hurt himself with his own staff. Marlene and Fred resume their date only for it to take a wrong turn when she dumps him (because he's unintelligent and can't play the spanish guitar). He meets up with a male bachelor otter named Antonio (Marlene's real match) who hid in the bushes and Fred told him everything **'The Falcon and the Snow Job' Kitka regurgetated him (he thought he was on a plane) **'The Red Squirrel' Private used him to be the red squirrel so Buck Rockgut could stop being paranoid and release the penguin's friends. **'It's about time' cameo appearance **'Field Tripped' Julien wanted his own pengiun team but he needed one more person so they found Fred and was instantly in. **'The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel' he made a major appearance where they search for the treasure but must avoid the Rat King/Sewer Rats before they get there (he can also read ancient squirrel marks) **'In Line of Doody' cameo appearance **'Concrete Jungle Survival' cameo appearence **'Invention Intervention' Kowalski's invention makes Fred's tree disappear (now Fred doesn't know where his tree is) and falls on the invisable ray making it dissappear. **'All tied up With a Boa' He appears eating a nut when Julien points out he has mistaken him for Savio. He calls himself beautiful as Julien tells him to shut up. **'The Return of the Revenge of Docter Blowhole' Fred asked Skipper (who had lost his memory and imagined Alex) who was he talking to. When Skipper starts talking to himself, Fred told him to stop because he was creeped out. **'Time Out' Thanks to Julien Time was frozen including Fred **'The Big Move' Julien's party prompts Fred to put a stop sign up **'Smotherly Love' cameo appearance **'Antics on ice ' cameo appearance **'Nuts to You' Fred hit a Jackpot which in turn The Red Squirrel wants it too. Julien helps him in spending money. They eventually trade in the money for "Magic beans". **'P.E.L.T.' Skipper was punching his tree. Fred gives it a whirl too which hurts him of course. **'Snowmageddon' Fred Kowalski and Private are trapped in Fred's tree. While Kowalski experiences Cabin Fever, Fred keeps asking everyone is the nut he's holding an acorn. Fred shows them his basement (sewer) so they can rescue skipper. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Trivia